Tomorow is already here
by cocobuta04
Summary: Lily Tomoko left Stars Hollow eight years ago to be with her mom in Seattle, Washington. Now she's back in her quirky habitat to see that nothing's changed...Including the people she left behind. It's set before Nick and Nora, Sid and Nancy. R&R.
1. Welcome Back

Tomorrow's already here

A/N: For all of those who are wondering, don't worry this isn't another one of those pesky Mary Sue's…I wouldn't do that to you, wink. But this is my first GG Fan fiction and the idea for the story popped up in my head during US History, and hopefully it's good.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for the idea. Whew, got that out the way.

---

Welcome Back

Lily Tomoko laid back, bottling up all her required teen angst. She didn't feel like doing anything and instead lay like an untouched doll on her bed. She focused her attention on the roof, considering that the rest of the room was bleak and depressing-light grey walls, brown carpeting that was probably so dirty that it turned that way, a dusty wooden desk in the corner, and a grandmother style afghan draped over her bed. It was definitely a change from the pastel pink walls and tween wall hangings that graced her room eight years earlier. Sighing, she turned on her side. Lily could hear footsteps slowly creeping up the stairs, and figured that it was her father. He was now used to her monosyllable rebuttals and the cold shoulders, that he didn't even bother to come in and try to talk. From outside, she could hear an annoying buzzing, that either was coming from a grass hopper or a cricket. Lily turned to her other side, and tried to ignore it. The buzzing was persistent. Frustrated, Lily got off her bed, and slipped on some sneakers. Trying not to get attention or annoyance for finally getting out of her bed, she quickly and quietly left her room and snuck by her father. Not knowing that he noticed, and had a grin forming on his face.

---

Lily made it outside, and crossed her arms over her chest. Stars Hollow still had that kitschy small town feeling, and still looked the same; the gazebo in its same spot. She walked around, hoping that no one would notice. But this wouldn't work, as people walked past and did a double take, eventually realizing that it was Lily Tomoko, who had been whisked off with her mother to the utter bleakness of Seattle eight years ago. Even with all that space, no one had seemed to change either. Kirk was still, well Kirk, as she watched him walk around frantically in a giant French toast outfit trying to grab people's attention.

"Everybody big and small! Come and have breakfast at Westin's!" He said yelling, only with 10 inch proximity from Luke's. Luke's. She wondered if Luke would remember her, the girl who had once bugged him into helping her study her flash cards for English, and who would always help fill up the ketchup and mustard bottles. She smirked before, before deciding to walk in. It was somewhat busy, as Lily couldn't spot Luke, so she took a spot at the counter. Passing by was Cesar, with both hands cradling two plates; one with eggs, pancakes, and bacon, and the other with waffles.

"Hey, Cesar!" Lily said a little bit loudly. Cesar stopped, and turned around. He looked at Lily for a moment.

"Hey…you aren't. You can't be…Lily?"

"Yep. Back in the flesh." Lily said smirking.

"Look at you, you're tall."

"Yeah, most people have been saying that lately. So, Cesar, have you been holding down the fort here or what…" Lily said looking around.

"It's usually not that busy at this time, but Luke has been preoccupied with Jess and all, so he hasn't been here that much.." He said in a rush. _Jess? _Luke didn't seem like the father type, nor the animal type; well, at least not the Luke she knew. She shrugged off the feeling.

"Cesar! Where's Luke?" Lily recognized that voice from somewhere. She turned around to see an overexcited brunette, except she really did remember her from somewhere. Then it hit her. Lorelai Gilmore. Mother of Rory Gilmore, one of her best friends before she moved. Lily turned back around, and was again facing Cesar. Lorelai came up to the counter.

"He went out for something. He should be back soon." He turned towards lily. "Nice seeing ya', Lil." Lily did a half wave, while Lorelai rummaged in her purse. Not finding what she was looking for, she glanced over at Lily. Stopping, she looked at her, her expressions changing. First it was astonishment, then it was confusion, then it was a light bulb going off somewhere in her head.

"Um, you just remind me of someone that…never mind, I'm probably just delusional, nothing unusual on my part." She stopped babbling, and looked at Lily again. "You aren't Lily…Lily?"

"Hi, Mrs. Gilmore."

"Oh, call me Lorelai, hun. You know me." She said smiling. "Wow, you're really big. What's with all you kids and sneaking shots of the miracle grow, huh?" She said still smiling.

"So, how is your father doing?"

"Oh," Lily said disappointed that she had to talk about him, "He's fine. He picked me up two days ago, so I'm kind of getting to used to it all…"

Lorelai nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, I know it's kind of awkward getting used to Stars Hollow again…but it shouldn't be that hard.. Have you seen Kirk in the French toast outfit?" She said smirking, and nodding her head up and down.

"Yes. Definitely Kirk." She raised her eyebrows, wanting to say more, but right then her cell phone went off, blasting the Go Go's "we've got the beat" ringtone. She held up her index finger to her mouth. Lily saw the "no cell phones" sign behind the counter.

"Shh. Hello? Uh huh…well can't it wait for five seconds? I'm In the middle of a conversation with…Okay, Okay, I'll be there in a minute. Really, I will. Animated clouds of dust are trailing behind me right as we speak. Kay? Bye." She hung up her phone, disappointed.

"I'm so sorry, I would love to stay and chat some more, but that was Michel saying that we have some big crisis having to do with the lack of towels. You know Michel." Lily couldn't place a face with the name. "So I have to get back to Inn, but Rory will be so excited. I'll tell her that I saw you. Ok?" She said walking backwards towards the door. Lily waved a weak goodbye, as she saw Lorelai leave. She wondered how Rory was, and if she was same girl who would rather read Hemmingway at a sleepover, than speak about guys. Lily smirked, and deciding not to wait for Luke, walked out the door.

---

Rory Gilmore was in preparation for the huge movie marathon Lorelai had planned out earlier. There was no real theme, and the movies ranged from Ed Wood to High Fidelity, which Rory had to beg for. She was on her way Doosey's to pick up some food for the festivities, which included tater tots which could easily just be popped in the oven, the little frosted donuts that came twelve in a package, Capt N' Crunch, a pack of sour cream and onion Pringles, and the colorful Easter themed colored marshmallows that were always cheap and somewhat stale at this time of year. She walked inside, and felt the cold air from the newly installed air conditioner give her goose bumps. She hadn't expected to see Dean, considering that it was Wednesday, and he didn't work on Wednesdays. She got what she needed pretty quickly, and went through a checkout line.

"So, another Gilmore movie night?" Said Gil, at the register. Gil went to Stars Hollow high, and last Rory knew, liked eating glue.

"Yep, sure is."

"Sweet." He finished ringing her up, and she walked out the door. (Not to mention to the sounds of the la la la's, ahem.) She double checked the paper bag for a receipt, and realized that Gil didn't charge her for the Easter themed marshmallows. But she would let him figure that out on his own. She went towards her house, with the bag cradling in her arms. At that moment, Lily passed by, lazily giving herself a tour of Stars Hollow. Following a familiar feeling, Rory stopped and turned around. She knew that girl. She couldn't think of her name at the moment, but she was _very_ familiar. She racked her brain for a moment, standing in a daze, until she finally remembered. It was Lily Tomoko. The same Lily who had moved away eight years ago to Seattle, Washington. What was she doing here? Rory pondered. Rory wondered how to handle the situation. Should she drop her bags and scream like a school girl? It was very confusing, how to greet one of your best friends after they've been missing in action for eight some odd years. But she had to do something, considering that Lily was about to turn a corner.

"Lily!? Lily Tomoko?" Lily stopped in her tracks, and turned around. She had the same puzzled expression that Rory once did five minutes ago.

"Rory Gilmore?" Smirking she walked up to Rory, who shifted her weight, and pulled the bag up to her chest.

"Lily…where do I start? Um, what are you doing here?"

"Well, it's a long story, my mom finally decided to loosen the reigns." They both started to walk.

"That's good…it's weird, seeing you again."

"Yeah, it really is. I saw your mom earlier. And I called her miss. Gilmore." Lily said smirking.

"She's starting to get near that age bracket.."

" So, I see that you're loaded. Gilmore movie marathon?"

"Yes."

"Oompa Loompas?"

"Definitely. Hey, why don't you come over tonight? You haven't seen our house and you can see my mom in her natural habitat.."

"Screaming out things at the TV? I don't know…I just got here, and I don't want to be a burden or anything…" Lily said pondering. They crossed the street.

"You definitely won't be a burden. Seriously." Rory said pleading. They stopped.

"Sure."

---


	2. Just Like Bob Villa

A/N: More from the crazy, manic part of my brain…

Disclaimer: Anything I own is either cheap or lost somewhere in my room. Except for this idea…okie dokie?

Summary: Lily Tomoko left Stars Hollow eight years ago to be with her mom in Seattle, Washington. Now she's back in her quirky habitat to see that nothing's changed...Including the people she left behind.

---

Just Like Bob Villa

Lily gathered the directions to Rory house, and right now was standing in front of it. She didn't really want to go in yet, and just stared at the house. It was different, bigger. She had missed a lot. Not even bothering to knock on the door like a normal person, she just let her self inside. This was Stars Hollow and the Gilmore's we were talking about. No one was downstairs, and Lily took it upon herself to close the door.

"Where's my lip gloss?!" Lily heard Lorelai scream from upstairs.

"What lip gloss?" Rory yelled back.

"My honey, vanilla, almond one!"

"Sounds more like a breakfast cereal." Lily smirked. At least everything hadn't changed. She took a seat on the couch. And to her side was the honey, vanilla lip gloss.

"Well it's not." Pause. "Have you seen it?!"

"No!" Rory yelled back again.

"I need lip gloss."

"There are more important things than lip gloss." Lily often thought it was funny how the whole mother and daughter roles got crossed between the two of them. Then again, when you have a freakishly close bond to your mother, it happens.

"Gasp. I can't believe you uttered those words out of your mouth little one." Lily remained on the couch, while Rory walked out of her room. Wondering how long it would take for her to notice, Lily didn't say a word, and after a trip into a kitchen Rory finally noticed a human body sitting on her couch.

"Lily? When did you get here?"

"Oh, five minutes ago. I just wanted to see if you would notice." Rory blushed. "Oh yeah, and you should lock your doors, you never know if Kirk's going to come in the middle of night and try to install something."

"Note to self."

"Ooh! I found it! No, wait that's not it…, ah!" And a few minutes later, Lorelai came hobbling down the stairs on one foot.

"Remind me, to get rid of that dresser…" She said shaking her foot. "Maybe I should give it to Luke- let him stub his toe every day." She said dramatically. Her eyes stopped on Lily.

"Lily." She turned towards Rory. "when did she get here?"

"Five minutes ago."

"My, oh, my, aren't we the younger versions of Emily and Richard Gilmore? Except with better hair." Lily noticed the lip gloss right next to her on the couch.

"Hey, anyone's lip gloss?" Lorelai noticed what she was talking about and picked it up.

"Dahling, you are truly a savior," She looked over at Rory, "Why can't you be more like her?" Ignoring her, Rory plopped down on the couch next to Lily. Lorelai went into the kitchen.

"Ow!" She yelled, mumbling a few more obscenities under her breath. "We need to get rid of a lot of things in this house!"

"Apparently!"

Lorelai came back in, wobbling on an alternate foot, with a can of sour cream and onion Pringles.

Rory mockingly scoffed, "And you forgot the Swedish fish?"

"Yes. I am not a fan of Swedish fish, thank you very much." Pretending to be disappointed, Rory went back into the kitchen, while Lorelai hobbled over towards the TV.

"Lily, look at our handy work." She said pointed at the silver DVD player.

"You guys got a DVD player." She felt stupid for not catching on.

"Yes! We did, and guess what girlie, I set it up all by myself, ha!"

"No you did not! I set it up, and all she did was sit there and read me the instructions!" Rory yelled from the kitchen.

"Well, I'm a damn good instruction reader…I could even put Bob Villa out of a job.."

"Bob Villa doesn't read instructions; he tells people how to put the tiles on their bathroom floors." Rory said, still in the kitchen.

"Same thing." Lorelai said like a four year old. Lily gave a weak smirk.

"You seem tense."

"I'm fine." Lily paused. " Ok, it's just awkward…"

"Yeah, I know, you haven't been here in a while. But you'll get used to the swing of things." She said sympathetically. She said smiling. Lily smiled back, hoping she was right.

---

Now all three of them were on the couch, watching Jeepers Creepers, due mainly to Lorelai. Now, they were supposed to be at the scene where both main characters run into the cat lady, but with Lorelai's constant rewinding, all Lily got out of the film was when they ran over the creeper. Lorelai didn't seem to grasp that concept.

"_Is he dead?_"

"_They never are._"

"Of course he isn't! why would expect him to be dead after doing the wimpy stunt of running him over with a car! He's going to come back and kill you anyways…Ugh! I hate this, I officially hate this part, and this movie. I mean, who comes up with the concept of going on spring break and being killed by guy named creeper? Wasn't 'I know what you did last summer' enough?" She said dramatically, before flopping back into the couch.

"That's what you get for rewinding the scene five times." Rory said lazily.

"Thanks for being on my side."

"What? I'm not going to contribute anymore to your ranting." Right then, the phone rang. Lorelai decided to wait through three rings, before deciding not to screen the call. She sprang up and went towards the phone.

"Hello. Gilmore's brothel and waffle house speaking. How may I take your order…"

"Lorelai?! Was that a joke, because if it was, it wasn't the least bit funny."

"Oh, it's you. Hello, Mom. And yes, that was a joke."

"Well it wasn't funny."

"Just trying to keep up with the young, mom."

"What was that? A joke too?"

"No." Lorelai could hear Emily sighing through the phone.

"Well, Lorelai I just called to let you know that there wouldn't be a Friday night dinner this week." Jumping up and down, Lorelai turned towards Rory, and gestured something to her. All it looked like though, was her slitting her index finger across her throat. Rory mouthed a 'what', as Lorelai who was still jumpy, did the gesture. Rory didn't catch on. Lorelai mouthed, 'No Friday night dinner!' and Rory mouthed back a 'why'. Lily was just confused.

"Lorelai?" Emily said shrill.

"Ok, will that be all?" Lorelai said out of breath.

Lily crossed her legs.

"Hey, Rory, where's your bathroom?"

"Oh," She said, and stopped paying attention to Lorelai. "It's upstairs and to your right."

Lily got up from the couch and passed by Lorelai on her way, "And?"

"Lorelai Gilmore!"

Lily made her way upstairs and passed by what seemed to be Lorelai's room, and into the bathroom. Less than two minutes later, she was done, and flushed the toilet. Washing her hands lightly, she ventured back downstairs. Neither Lorelai nor Rory were in the living room, and the TV was on pause. Lily stopped in front of Rory's room, and looked at the Rabi. Intuitively, she snuck a peek in Rory's room, to see her rearranging something on her desk. She walked in.

"Cool room." Rory jumped, and turned around.

"Thanks. I do what I can."

"Better than the sea green walls." Lily said, remembering how's Rory old room used to look like. Instead of the calming effect that Lorelai was trying to go for, it just made them want to avoid the room altogether. Lily saw Rory's book case.

"Well, you're still a book worm." Lily said smirking, as Rory blushed, embarrassed again. Her eyes caught sight of Rory's blue, plaid Chilton uniform. She picked it up.

"Rory Gilmore, last time I knew you weren't catholic. But you may have been in a Brittany Spears video…" She said tauntingly. Rory tried to grab the uniform from her.

"No."

"Ha! So you were in a Brittany Spears video! I always knew the truth."

"No, it's my school uniform. I go to Chilton."

"Oh, prep school." Lily said flopping down on the bed. "You were always the smart one." Rory flopped down next to her.

"That's not true." Rory said gushing from the admiration. Lily looked up to see Rory's Harvard billboard. She wasn't surprised the least bit that Rory would choose Harvard. No other place was better.

"Harvard, huh?"

"What? Oh, yeah, that's what we're hoping…"

"We're?" Lily looked over from her side of the bed.

"Yeah. Me and my mom."

"Oh." Pause. "And what if you don't get in?"

Rory paused for a while, and looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't know."

---

Jess Mariano was still walking around the streets of Stars Hollow, and had been doing this annoyed for hours. He knew that Luke was probably wondered where he was somewhat, but what did he care? He had a listening complex. Along with a truth complex. And any other thing that you could add a complex to. He walked along the side walk, with his hands stuffed in his leather jacket. It was the perfect, quaint small town, and that's why he hated it. Everyone had something in common; the only thing someone in New York would have in common was the desire not to be mugged. He passed by the gazebo, and kept walking. He wasn't going to like this place, and hell, probably he would learn to hate it. He passed by a house, whose lawn ornaments included a flamingo that was at least five feet, and two gnomes. Fucking freaks.

---

"Come back now, ya hear?" Lorelai said, waving from the front porch. Lily had decided to go home, not on her own will, but because it was pretty dark outside as it was. And Rory was in the front yard, about to lead her out.

"Tonight was fun."

"Yeah, it was." Rory said in agreement. Then the two gave each other a quick, painless hug. It wasn't the kind that cut off your blood circulation, but it was a hug nonetheless.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Rory said, as Lily began to walk again.

"Ok."

"Wait, are you going to Luke's tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Ok, I'll see you there."

"Ok, bye." Lily said, waving while walking away. Rory started to wave. Lily kept waving and looking back until Rory became small enough and not visible anymore. She kept on looking back though, afraid that if she didn't, then Rory would come out of focus forever.

---


End file.
